


What if Cassie Chose Nick?

by HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith, The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re-write of certain points in the book that develops into a completely Cassie/Nick orientated story.</p><p>This was first posted on ff.net many years ago, will be compleated on both sites but is still a WIP.</p><p>**************</p><p>"Well this was so much fun but I think I should be going now. I hope the cheats live happily ever after and your new leader dies of heartache."Faye smiled wickedly.</p><p>"Why would that happen Faye? Cassie's with me and Adam is with Diana. Didn't you here, it was a misunderstanding."Came Nick's slow calm voice from across the street.</p><p>"Yeah right, if that was a misunderstanding Im ugly!" She spat in rage.</p><p>"No, the silver cord did show love but the love of a sister." Diana spoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Surrender

The secret circle-Cassie and Nick

Chapter 1

It was just after school and Cassie was listening to her music and dancing around when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Cassie thought it was strange as she left the door open and usually grandma would just walk in. But it wasn't grandma, it was Nick.

"Oh, hi" she said feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks after being caught dancing in a pair of rather nonexistent pyjamas, there were dark purple shorts with a lacy lighter top.

"Sorry to interrupt your . . . fun but your grandma said I could come up" he still looked shocked from witnessing Cassie in so little clothing.

"Okay. Well what did you want?" Cassie asked politely whilst motioning for Nick to sit down on the bed with her.

"It's about the dance . . ." but Cassie cut in saying

"Oh right if you don't want to go anymore you could have just txt there was no need to come over here and . . ." but it was Nick's turn to cut in.

"Let me finish. I was going to ask you if I could have a hint as to what you are wearing. So I can I dunno match the colour or something. Im not sure Deb sent me over" he finished looking rather confused.

"Why would you think I was trying to get out of going with you?"He asked with an unusual look of shock upon his face.

"Well I just thought because . . . well when I first came over you didn't even want to talk let alone go to a dance." Cassie said looking away in embarrassment.

"Im sorry about that but, it was bad timing." He laid a hand on her arm as an act of comfort.

"Yeah, Deb said you had a bit of a temper. That's why I came back to try again." Cassie confessed.

"She said that, my Deborah. The leader of the boys suck group was giving you advice on how to ask me to a dance?" Nick looked even more shocked now than earlier.

"I thought it was just because she knew you better but now that you mention it, it is weird." Maybe cold hearted Deb was letting her guard down.

"Well you must be hopeless if Deb is giving you advice." He said in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" she called throwing a pillow at his head.

"What was that for?" he looked confused again.

"Im not helpless I'm shy. And you, Nick are a bully." She said whilst throwing another pillow.

"Oh is that right. Well how do you like this." He called whilst launching the pillows back at Cassie knocking her backwards so that she was lying on the bed.

"Surrender" he said.

"Never" Cassie whispered as their lips met.

As it started to get dark Cassie and Nick realised it was getting quite late. As they headed downstairs, they past Cassie's Grandma on the stairs.

"Ah there you are. Nick your Aunt has rung she was getting worried. She thought you'd gone out in your car but she started to panic when it was still outside. And on my way up the door went, Dianna has been trying to call you Cassie and came over when you wouldn't pick up." She gave them both a scornful look.

"I guess we know what the buzzing was now." Cassie whispered to Nick before turning to her Grandma and saying "What did you tell Dianna?"

"I said that you were a little tied up at the moment and you would phone her as soon as you were done. I also told Nick's aunt not to worry and that he would be home by 8pm."

"Ah well I guess I should get going then its 7.45. Thank you for covering for me Mrs. Howard." He said looking slightly embarrassed. It was good to see some colour on his cheeks.

"Please call me Grandma, everyone else does." She smiled warmly and turned to walk to her room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school." Cassie muttered whilst walking him to the door.

"Yeah, umm Cassie?" he looked mischievous.

"Yes Nick" She said looking up into his mahogany coloured eyes.

"Thanks for today. I know there's something between you and Conant and it's none of my business but I like you and Im glad you had a good time with me." By the time he had finished talking; Nick was no longer looking at Cassie but into the night.

"Of course I had a good time with you; you're a really sweet guy underneath your cool mask. You should take it off more often because underneath your kind 'a cute." She finished with a genuinely happy smile.

"Well I better get going, goodnight Cassie." He said softly before kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night Nick." Cassie whispered to his lips.

As she watched Nick walk down the road, Cassie couldn't help but smile as she suddenly realised that for nearly 5 hours Adam hadn't even popped up in her mind. Maybe she had been wrong about him, maybe just maybe.


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2

As Cassie went downstairs to meet Dianna before school she was still in a dreamlike trance after her revelation last night. Maybe things didn't have to be so complicated she could be just as happy with Nick.

"Hey there!" Dianna called from the Kitchen. "Your grandma invited me in for some breakfast. She said you might be awhile." She said with a worried expression

"Sorry to keep you waiting I've been a little preoccupied this morning, Oh don't look like that Dianna I meant in a good way" Cassie said whilst they were on their way to her car.

"Preoccupied how exactly?" she questioned.

"Well, there's a very good reason why I couldn't call you last night. Nick came over." Cassie said with excitement as she saw realisation dawn on her face.

As they pulled up to the school Cassie had finished talking.

"WOW, I knew Nick was nicer under his coolness but I never knew he could be so sweet. I think you good for him Cassie." She said as they got out of the car.

"But you can't tell anyone, it's a surprise for them until the dance" Cassie said.

"Okay I promise I won't tell a soul" she said with a knowing wink.

"Won't tell who what?"Came a voice from behind. It was Chris.

"None of your business it's a secret." Dianna said and dragged Cassie off so that they wouldn't have to undergo any more questions.

~X~X~X~X~X~

It was the night of the dance and along with all of the other girls Cassie went to the door to greet the boy's. At first she couldn't take her eyes of Adam; he looked so otherworldly in his costume almost as if this was what he really looked like. She barely heard Melanie explaining he was supposed to be Herne. Raj was with him and was trying to thrust his nose up Cassie's skirt at the moment which was really embarrassing; Cassie felt her face burn with the blush as everyone laughed at her.

Cassie could tell Adam was blushing under the mask, and was trying to pull Raj away from her, 'Raj, heel!' Adam commanded.

'I guess Nick isn't the only one who likes you', laughed out Chris and Doug together.

'OW!' Chris and Doug shouted simultaneously. Nick had hit them on the back of the head.

'Ignore them,' he cleared his throat.

Faye's slow, lazy voice broke in "And just what are you supposed to be, Nick? The man in black?"

"Im supposed to be her date." He said smiling and offering Cassie his hand.

As she got into the car with Nick she whispered to him "So you told all of the guy's you been at my house the other night?"

"What no! They caught me walking home from yours and guessed where I'd been."He whispered back but they couldn't say more as Melanie was getting into the car.


	3. Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not finished! This may look like the end as they're together now but Im going to re-write bits up until the end of the book. It may take some time though as I need to re-work certain parts to fit the new ending. KEEP READING !

Chapter 3

After arriving at school Nick took my arm and led me into the Dance. It was such a surprising action that everyone noticed. Even Faye and that was not a good thing. Cassie remembered her talking to Suzan about them having a deal.

"Uhh Nick? Can I ask you something?" Cassie all but shouted over the loud music.

"Sure Cassie, what's up?" he replied.

"Well I remember Faye saying that you and she had some sort of arrangement? What did she mean?" the question took him by surprise.

It took him a while but he said.

"Err well the thing is you know that up on our street there's a shortage of boys. And with you hear as well its 7-5 so after some convincing she managed to get me to agree that if we never found anyone then . . ."he broke off looking worried.

"Then what? Nick, then what?" she was getting a little frantic.

"Ohhh Christ I agreed I'd marry her if I wasn't married by 40" he admitted looking sick at the thought of it.

"You're engaged. To Faye?" it was the worst thought ever. Faye Floating down the aisle in a Giant meringue of a dress with Nick in a suit and small children with Faye's hair and Nick's gorgeous eyes.

"No Cassie, no way that's just disgusting. I sort 'a signed a contract that said Faye and I weren't married by 40 then we would marry each other. Im sorry Cassie I guess I should have told you, its kind 'a big news." Nick's face usually the picture of ice was full of sadness as he looked away.

"I need some time to think a little. Im just gonna go . . ." Cassie backed away and turned only to come face to face with Faye herself.

"You know what happens tonight" she murmured.

"What Faye?" she replied wanting nothing more than to scream at the girl.

"Well, the coven leaders who represent the goddess Diana and the horned god have to make an alliance. They have to . . ." Faye paused delicately ". . . merge, shall we say? To represent the union of male and female principles." She finished with a wicked smile.

"You mean they . . . ?" Cassie's head was spinning.

"It can be done symbolically," Faye said blandly "But somehow I don't think Adam and Diana will be satisfied with symbolism, do you?" she walked off giggling.

Of what happened next Cassie can't remember properly. All she knew was that people became a blur as she ran across the room and hid behind the curtain. Then there was Adam. He was trying to be nice to her and all of her emotions bubbled over and she was lunging at him trying to kiss him, to stop her head from reeling. Then she came to her senses.

"Diana's waiting." Was all she said and they moved from behind the curtain to re-join the dance.

She was looking for Nick but he was nowhere to be found. So instead Cassie danced with Sean. It was a chance for her to really think about what she wanted. A happy life with Nick who always made her smile and comforted her, or Adam and a lifetime of pain because of what she'd done to Diana and the coven.

Nick had re-materialised on the opposite side of the dance floor. As she walked over Cassie realised what she wanted to do.

"Hey Nick Im so sorry for running out on you, I needed to clear my head and I think I know what I want now. I think I know who I want now." she didn't dare look up into his face for fear he would reject her.

"Well I can't say I didn't see this coming, I mean every girl loves him so why shouldn't you. I could never be a substitute for him." He sounded choked almost as if it caused him pain to admit this.

"What? Ohhh you silly boy Nick Im talking about you, and you never have to be a substitute for anyone. You're special just the way you are."

"Wait, really? Well thanks I suppose. You're the only girl who really see's me for who I am. I . . ."

"Don't say anything else. Let's just dance." And for most of the night that's what they did.


	4. Comfort and Grandma's

Chapter 4

As she lay in bed that night, Cassie was thinking over what had just happened. She had recovered from her little hissy fit at the dance and really started to enjoy the night. She even smiled when she thought of the fact that one of those nuts that popped could have been her and Nick's.

She was feeling great, right up until she turned zombie and nearly 'Turned to the dark side' as the Henderson's would say. She was grateful that Adam had saved her but deep down she wanted it to have been Nick. That would have been better for her as she wouldn't be so confused about her feelings. The worst part is that she couldn't talk to anyone about it. Nobody could ever know about her and Adam or the consequences would be horrific.

At that moment her phone rang. The caller ID showed NICK.

"Hey Nick, everything ok?" she asked wondering why he was calling at 3 in the morning.

"Hey Cass, sorry it's late I . . . I just wanted to talk."He stuttered

"What's wrong you seem worried?"

"About earlier, Im sorry I couldn't save you from that . . . that thing. And then after it I couldn't stand how everyone acted like . . . LIKE ADAM WAS SOME SORT OF BLOODY GOD."

"Nick, calm down and listen to me. It's not your fault nobody could move. Even I was in some sort of trance. . . I was trying to escape the whole time . . . and the only thing I could do was go towards it. And I . . . Nick I . . . I was so scared. . ." Cassie began to sob.

"Aww Im so sorry, it will be ok Cassie your fine. Nothing is going to hurt you."

There was silence while Cassie finished crying and tried to catch her breath, then Nick said.

"Im coming over, I can't stand hearing you cry. You have some sort of ladder, so I can get into your room without wakening anyone?"

"There's this fence thing outside my window, it's like a ladder you can use that." She said quietly.

"Im nearly there open the window and I'll see you in a sec." He then hung up.

Cassie climbed out of bed and over to the window. A few seconds later Nick appeared. Like her knight in shining armour he climbed up the wall and into Cassie's bedroom.

"You know, every time I'm you room you seem to be in less clothing. Not that Im complaining." She smiled sweetly.

"Ohhh, sorry I just threw on whatever. I suppose I don't look that attractive." Cassie said as she stood in her mirror and tried to smooth down her hair but the products were making it stick up.

"Well I happen to like your t-shirt and your hair looks very . . . interesting." He made Cassie laugh; he was always doing that being so nice to her. She didn't deserve him. And that made her cry again.

"Hey, hey come here." He pulled her over to the bed and they lied down whilst Nick held her. Slowly they began to fall asleep.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Cassie woke up to the warm glow of the sun through her window and the smell of aftershave at her side. Cassie had fallen asleep in Nick's arms. He looked so cute asleep. He was smiling at something. As she lay there Cassie began to realise that Nick didn't even have to be awake to make her feel safe, just his presence was enough to make her go all gooey inside. Nick began to stir.

"Hey there sleepy." Cassie teased

"Hmmm time?" he mumbled

"Oh Im not sure I haven't checked." She leaned over Nick to check her clock. Damn it was 10 am she was meeting Diana in half an hour.

"Earth to Cassie? Anyone home" Nick was waving his hand in her face.

"Huh. Oh its 10, Im sorry but you need to leave." She said this with a sad look on her face.

"S'ok wasn't planning on staying the night so my aunt is probably going crazy." He smirked "Are you feeling better now? If not I can stay."

"Im better now that you're here, Im glad you came over last night." Cassie kissed him on the nose. "Plus it was good to watch you sleep, you look so cute and you have this little smile that was so sweet. . ."Nick covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't ever call me sweet Cassie. If someone heard you say that then they'd think that I was all soppy and that is not good. . ."

"I happen to think your very sweet Nicholas." It was Cassie's Grandma. "It was kind of you to stay with my granddaughter whilst she was upset. Now Nick I've told you're aunt I will send you home after I have given you breakfast and Cassie I have said the same to Diana. I will see you two downstairs." She left closing the door again.

"How is it that your Gran always knows that Im here?" Nick asked Cassie as she laughed at his bright red embarrassed face.

"Well she is a witch Nick and you should have seen your face when she walked in. I wish I had a camera." They play fought for a while until Nick ended up on top of Cassie.

"You know you should laugh more. It's the most beautiful sound." Nick said tucking some hair behind Cassie's ear.

"You should smile more. I meant it when I said you're cute. When Im with you I get this Fuzzy feeling." She admitted into his deep mahogany eyes.

"Really? I thought I was being stupid but I get it too. Even if someone just say's your name I get shivers." He stared straight back at her.

They were so close that's all it took was a small movement and their lips met. His big soft hands caressed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was such a perfect moment and that was when Cassie Blake realised that she was in love with Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure about this chapter :/ would really appreciate some reviews as I don't know if I got it right. Thanks x


	5. I Love You Too

Chapter 5

So sorry it took awhile for me to update! I had a mental block and spent the weekend with my dad so I didn't have my laptop to finish it off. Hope you enjoy.

After spending the day with Diana and the rest of the girls they all came to the conclusion that the best party for Nick would be a surprise party, that way he couldn't say no.

Cassie was stood facing the boy's, they all had confused or curious faces as they finally realised what was going on and they're surprised faces as we started to take our clothes off. She couldn't help herself wondering what Nick looked like without a shirt, she had to admit that the idea appealed to her.

That's when the rather scary game of tag started. Nick had caught her and was teasing her.

"Surrender" he said

"Never" Cassie replied, remembering their pillow fight.

Nick moved forward and started to tickle her under the water causing her to thrash around and squeal. He then whispered into her ear.

"Im in love with you Cassandra Blake"

And before Cassie could react Faye appeared. Not only did she ruin the perfect mood but tried to blackmail Cassie some more. It had to stop. And soon.

(Skipped to the leadership vote)

It was her turn. Melanie had said her name twice now but she still couldn't bring herself to say the name.

"This has to stop." She looked up at Faye as everyone looked at her blankly "I vote for Dianna"

"You little bitch!" Faye roared.

"No Faye I won't let you do this to me anymore. I'm going to tell everyone what's going on. Not you."

Everyone was still shocked, looks of disbelief came across everyone's face. Except Diana she had the look or realisation like a fog had been lifted.

"Cassie, I think now is the time to explain what's going on." She said softly placing a comforting arm on her shoulder.

She took a quick glace around at her new friends before telling them about meeting Adam and the silver cord, moving to New Salem, Faye's blackmail and finally falling for Nick.

"I thought the cord was telling me that I was in love with Adam, but now I see that the cord was only showing me my future. Right now that cord is shining bright but it's not just between me and Adam. Im connected to all of you. It was telling me that I was going to become one of you. Part of the coven" she paused waiting for them to take it all in.

"I know what you mean." It was Adam. "I knew we were connected but I still love Dianna so I was confused about what it meant but now I see what you mean. The silver cord was showing us that we're the same, we're family." He finished with a smile and hugged me and Diana at the same time.

After some time and a lot of questions everyone finally realised why Cassie had been acting weird lately.

"So you don't have a thing for him? You're not in love with him?" It was a small shaken voice, nothing like his usual cool low voice. Nick slowly looked up and into her eyes.

"Why would I love him when I have you." She stated simply.

Then everything became a blur as Nick flew at her and grabbed her in the biggest hug ever and started to twirl her around never looking from her eyes. That was when the tension broke as the whole coven burst into laughter. They all got up and danced around. There were no more secrets. They could now truly become a coven and a family as they had nothing to hide from each other.

"Im sorry for what I put you through, I never wanted to keep secretes from any of you." Cassie said mainly to Nick and Dianna as she began to cry softly.

"Hey, shhh now. No more tears yeah everything has turned out fine you've even melted Nick like a snowman in the summer." Dianna joked "You didn't do anything wrong Cassie I know you were only trying to protect Adam and that's why you agreed to do Faye's bidding. Your my sister Cassie and I love you. "

Then there was a loud chorus of "I love you too." or "And me" form the rest of the coven.

"I love you most."A familiar voice at her ear, it was Nick with his brilliant eyes full of adoration and love. They were what made Cassie finally lose all of her dignity. She threw herself at him wrapping her legs around his waist and locking their lips together for a fiery and passionate kiss.

There were lots of wolf whistles and heckling mostly from Chris and Doug until finally they broke apart smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Now that wasn't appropriate, there are children hear and that was very x-rated." Nick teased.

"Well I am the youngest hear so I guess that lands you in the wrong." She teased back.

"I am the groups bad boy remember." They giggled together causing all of the girls to fake swoon at the lovey-dovey talk and the boys to wretch. Until Nick threw them all a death glare.

It wasn't until early morning that everyone finally decided to go home. Nick, Cassie, Adam and Diana were the only ones left on the beach.

"Hey did anyone see where Faye went, she left her jacket." Adam picked it up. Out rolled a note addressed to the coven.

He opened it with careful hands as they gathered around to see.

It read.

Dear dimwits,

By now your all probably having some weird orgy and have not noticed that Im gone. I am going to release Black John and then you'll be sorry. I already know where the skull is thanks to Cassie and I know how to use it. Join me and live or go against me and I'll see that you all die.

Love Faye X


	6. Silver and Gold

Chapter 6

Diana was racing down the beach with Cassie at her heals and the boys trailing behind. They were looking for a small circle of stones where the skull was buried.

As they came up to the spot Diana stopped dead.

"NO, no she wouldn't. Cassie tell me she wouldn't." the skull was gone. All that was left was an empty hole half full with sea water as the tide began to come in.

"What's wrong? Does she have it?" Nick was at Cassie's side whilst Adam was trying to soothe the now weeping Diana.

"She got the skull. But I think I know where she's gone with it. You think you could take me." Cassie turned to Nick pleading with him to help her.

"Cassie it may be dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt."He searched her face waiting for her to back down but all she said was "Please" and he realised that she needed his help if Crowhaven Road and all of its inhabitants were going to live.

"Okay let's get going. You coming or what?" he called over Cassie's head to Adam and Diana.

They didn't say anything but nodded.

This was going to be one heck of a fight.

~X~X~X~X~X~

They arrived at the old cemetery only a moment too late. As they climbed out of Nick's car they saw the whole thing. Faye, Deborah and Suzan were stood in a sort of triangle around the skull. Then the skull was bursting open and an explosion as they all fell to the floor.

Cassie was the first to wake up.

"Nick . . ." she sat up and took a look around "Oh no, Nick wake up. Hey sleepy get up!" she began to shake him hoping he was only asleep.

"ummm, Cassie shhh" he mumbled.

"You need to get up now" she said with a final violent shake.

"Huh. Oh where are we?"He got up just as they heard Adam get up and crawl over to Diana.

"The skull, it exploded. Where's Faye and Deb" Cassie asked, the girl may be evil but she was still part of the coven.

"Over here! Faye and Suzan are out cold." It was Deborah looking very pissed at getting knocked out.

That was when they noticed a faint orange glow, and they realised their homes were being destroyed.

(As you know they go back to Cassie's and her grandma gets killed blah blah blah – It would just be boring for me to re-write like 5 pages so this is the bit where they are supposed to expose Cassie and Adam )

Cassie, Nick and Deborah came out of the house Deb was holding Cassie's mom. As they walked further down the road Cassie could see that the whole coven was outside waiting for them. Even Faye was there.

Melanie took Mrs. Blake to her Aunt Constance and it wasn't until she returned that anyone spoke.

"Well this was so much fun but I think I should be going now. I hope the cheats live happily ever after and your new leader dies of heartache."Faye smiled wickedly.

"Why would that happen Faye? Cassie's with me and Adam is with Diana. Didn't you here, it was a misunderstanding."Came Nick's slow calm voice from across the street.

"Yeah right, if that was a misunderstanding Im ugly!" She spat in rage.

"No, the silver cord did show love but the love of a sister." Diana spoke.

"My book of shadows does mention a silver and a gold cord. Maybe yours might say more Cassie, may I look" Melanie asked softly, so Cassie handed over her Grandma's book.

"Ahh hear we are. An entry from someone called Jacinth it says;

The silver cord connects us, when there is one member of the coven missing or not away from the rest. The silver cord will show them the way back home to their family. Even if they don't know the coven the cord will show the way to their family.

And the entry for the gold cord says;

This is the cord that will connect you to your soul mate. Only witches can see the cord but it is there between outsiders, they call this true love and can sense it with a fuzzy feeling. The cord will appear when the coven all join hands and say 'Show me the one who completes me'. This will show the gold cord connecting people from the coven to their mate." Melanie closed the book and handed it back to Cassie with a smile.

"So who's up for finding their better half" shouted Laurel in excitement.

"Tomorrow sure but we all need to get some rest, it's already 4 in the morning." Diana said emphasising her statement with a giant yawn.

Everyone realised this was a good idea and started to go home and to bed for the second time that night.

"I . . . I don't want to . . . go home, n-not tonight" Cassie whispered to Nick.

"That's okay, you can come home with me" he kissed her head and held her close "Hey Deb tell your mom Cassie's staying over, so she don't get the wrong idea in the morning." He called to her as she was nearly home.

"You sure Cassie, you can stay with me if you like" Diana glided over looking worried.

"That's fine, I'll be safe with Nick I don't think anyone will be getting past him and Deborah anytime soon." She gave her friend a hug.

"Ok but Im coming over in the morning with clothes and stuff." She made me promise to take a bath and to not wake up until at least 10 before finally heading back to her house.

That night, Nick ran Cassie a bath and pulled out a t-shirt for her to sleep in.

"Don't let me go, I need you to hold me" Cassie said looking up at Nick

"I promise I'll never let you go" He answered whilst he pushed Cassie into bed and let her snuggle up close.

He held her whilst she cried over her grandma's death and waited for her to fall asleep before he himself drifted off.

When she woke up Nick was still holding Cassie tight, even though he was awake. He had keep his promise to hold her whilst she slept.


	7. Our House

Chapter 7

 

Cassie woke up to the smell of fresh tea and Breakfast. She rolled over to find the bed empty. Cassie sat up and found a note by her side.

In shower, breakfast on dresser will be 10 min's max.

Nick x

Cassie smiled; she walked over to the dresser to retrieve the breakfast and had only just sat down when Nick came back into the bedroom.

She was glad she hadn't taken a bite out of her food because she was sure she would choke as Nick was only wearing a towel around his waist. He looked so damn hot with his wet hair falling in his eyes and that six pack!

"Wow" she whispered in awe of his body.

"Hey there sleepy head, finally awake I see." He mocked.

"Huh, yeah I got the note." She mumbled.

"Yeah I didn't want you to wake up and panic. So have any nice dreams?" he questioned her from his wardrobe as he retrieved a pair of boxers and slid them on without letting his towel fall.

Cassie was so interested in the curves and the dips of his body that she hadn't heard him ask her a question she was too busy oggeling.

"Cassie, hey you ok" a worried look came over him.

"Yep Im fine, sorry I was just watching you." She blushed a deep crimson red that matched Nick's bed.

"Ohhh ok" it was his turn to blush.

"Are you embarrassed because I was looking at you ?" Cassie got up and walked over to Nick.

He looked out of the window and then back at Cassie. He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped her face with his hands.

"Im not normally like this. It's just you, you make me feel like a little kid, like Im full of butterflies and don't tell the guy's I just said I felt butterflies"

"Well Im sure Chris and Doug would be very interested if I told them you went all gooey and mushy. I mean I could tell everyone . . ." she had to stop as Nick was attacking her, tickling her and throwing pillows.

"Oh my god! Ewww Nick put some clothes on" Deborah was stood at the door a look of shock on her face at what she had just witnessed.

"Sorry Deb. What did you want?" Cassie answered before Nick thought of some sarcastic comment.

"I was just going to say that Diana called and she's on her way over to get you so that you can grab your stuff."

"Thanks well be down in a sec" She waited until Deborah was gone before she turned to Nick.

"You better put some clothes on, Im gonna go to the bathroom."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Cassie was stood outside her house, Dianna on her left and Nick on her right. Holding both of her hands together they walked into her home, or at least what was left of it.

It only took an hour to load Nick's car up with her stuff. Some of the other members of the coven helped and the only person they didn't see was Faye. She had gone missing when they all went home.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"So Cassie where are you gonna live?" It was the third time someone had asked her that.

"Im not sure Suzan, I could live with Dianna or Nick I don't know yet."I replied with a little too much anger.

It was Dinnertime and we were sat in the old science building. I had just finished explaining what my grandma told me with the help of Deborah. That was when they started shouting.

"It's not up to you Diana. Maybe she doesn't want to stay with you" Nick and Diana were shouting in each other's faces.

"Well it's not like you're a better option at least at mine she'd get her own space." No one had ever seen Diana shout like this.

"ha yeah and have to listen to you whine on about Adam and spells and all that rubbish." They were both red in the face.

"Have you even asked your aunt? Does she know about this!" Diana must have thought she won with this as a smile spread across her face.

"Of course, it was her idea. She would be more protected with me it's not like you can fight anyone off!"Diana's smile faded and it was Nick's turn to grin.

"ENOUGH !" Cassie screamed and they shut up instantly.

She was fed up of them arguing over her. They had been like this since they went to collect her stuff. At the moment she was still at Nick's but her stuff was with Dianna.

It was taking Cassie ages to decide as she didn't want to upset either of them, she wanted the girly time with Diana and really getting to be her sister. On the other side she loved wakening up to Nick and Deb was teaching her how to ride her bike.

"I need some time to think. If there was way that I could live with both of you believe me I would, but it's hard for me to decide. And it makes it even worse when you to wont stop fighting over me." Cassie stopped as she wanted to burst into tears.

"I got an idea" it was Adam. He had such a wicked smile on his face he started to look like Nick.

"Cassie it's completely your choice but maybe we could do up your house and then you could all live there." He looked like a kid who had just learnt that they can multitask.

"But I don't have the money, I could never do up the house it's too big."It would have been a good idea except for the small problem of no money.

"You don't need it. Im sure there's a spell to fix things and Laurel can mix up some herbal paint. We could be done in no time."

It sure was a good thought. The house did need a little fixing up and it would be good for when her mom got better.

"Okay. That sounds good but until then I think Im going to stay with Nick. I feel safer there after what happen to mom and grandma."

They were all talking about decorating Cassie's house as they headed to their next class until they noticed Portia.

Cassie was the first to notice her, then Adam. It was not good that she was here especially if her brother's were here to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out I am making up the story mostly, because I have stopped Faye being leader I need to make up a lot more which means updates will be slower as I need more time to write. The outcome will be the same for certain parts but it will mostly be a different story.
> 
> Enjoy!


	8. Nick Goes Sappy

Chapter 8

The next week was a bit hectic for Cassie. First there was her grandma's funeral. That was not an easy day but the fact that her friends had all come was great.

Then there was trying to find Faye. They had managed to track her down to a small flat above a café in the middle of town. She was doing something sinister up there but nobody could get in to find out what.

Also Portia had been stalking them. Her and Sally had teamed up and were following members of the coven between classes and gossiping about them in the bathroom. One day Cassie could hear them and they weren't being very nice at all.

Lastly there was the house makeover. On Saturday everyone was in Cassie's helping her to modernise the house so that her, Diana and Nick could move in.

"So first we need to delegate Jobs, the more organised we are the better job we can do and the faster" Diana was saying from the head of the dining table.

"I'll take electrics" said Nick "I think the wiring needs some updating"

"I'll do the plumbing" Adam volunteered.

10 minutes later we had a list of what everyone was doing,

Nick-Electrics

Adam-Plumbing

Diana-Designer

Cassie-Furniture

Laurel-Paint

Chris & Doug-Carpentering

Melanie & Suzan-Restoration

Deborah & Sean-Odd Jobs

"So we now have a job each and we have all the tools to get started. I think the boys will have to work first to make it safe for us to do the other jobs." Diana was saying.

"It shouldn't take us long to fix the place up, I thinks it's more the decoration." Nick had cut in.

"Well the sooner you start the faster we can finish." Cassie said, she really wanted to be at home.

"We could start now; all of my tools are in the car. If I worked today then Adam could do tomorrow, and Chris and Doug can take Monday. That way it's yours to make pretty and we can move in next weekend." He finished and smiled at the way he'd managed to work everything out.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day!" she praised him and kissed him. It shocked him because it was sudden and in a room full of people.

"Oops" Cassie whispered, and everyone burst into laughter and smiles at the redness slowly growing on Nicks cheeks after being kissed so passionately in front of people.

"Will you guy's stop that, it's not something public." Deb was complaining, she'd caught them a few times, in the kitchen or in the Garage.

"Im gona go get the stuff from the car" Nick all but ran off.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Cassie was falling asleep on the sofa, Nick had been working on the electrics for hours and it was now 10.30. She didn't have any T.V so she started to go over some of the new designs thinking of colours and furniture but had fallen asleep.

Nick walked in to find her surrounded by pieces of paper and colour charts. She looked sweet as her Dark eyelashes caressed her pale cheeks. He stood there in the doorway and watched her sleep for a while.

"Hey, Cassie you need to wake up. We have to go back."She stirred.

"Where we going, want to sleep" she mumbled.

Nick laughed and said "We need to go back to mine; you can sleep in the bed then."

"Hmm Kay, let's go home." She got up and looked over to Nick, he was frozen and still sat by the sofa.

"Thought you wanted to go Home." She walked back over to the sofa.

"You said Home?" He looked confused.

"Yes Home, the place where we live you know with Deborah and your aunt and uncle."She couldn't understand what was wrong with him

"You really think that's your home." He turned to look her straight in the eyes.

"Of course I do, I've lived there for nearly 3 weeks now." She was getting confused.

"I love you Cassie"

"Nick what are you on about?"

"I thought that you didn't like living there, that's why we're doing this place up."

"You big idiot, I love living with you but I need to be here for my mum when she gets better and then this can be our home." She finally realised that he was just feeling insecure.

"Im sorry for freaking out on you." He hugged her close.

Cassie hadn't realised that but until now she truly did think of Nick's house as home. She'd gotten used to wakening up to him and hanging out with Deb. This was a new chapter of her life and once Number 12 was fully refurbished it would be another chapter for her to fill in.


	9. Out Of Character

Chapter 9

It was Wednesday night and Cassie was covered in lilac paint. She had been painting since she came home from school. Each of the group picked a room and got to work now, 4 hours later they were eventually done.

"Thanks' guys I know you'd much rather be doing other things then painting this old place." Cassie said as they all headed home.

"Nonsense at this rate we'll be moving you in on Friday" Laurel said whilst juggling various tins of unused paint.

"Here give me some of those. Can't have you falling flat on that pretty face can we." Said a bright red Chris - red from the paint, not embarrassment - as he took the tins off Laurel.

"Ohhh thanks, the red highlights go well with your blond hair." She joked as they walked down the road.

Cassie turned around to inspect the house. It really did look like a different place. There was no furniture here at the moment as they had to take everything out to paint but it still was starting to look more homely.

Nick came down the stairs with flecks of green paint all over him. He looked like he had some wired sort of chicken pox so Cassie started to laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see I amuse you. It was hell trying to paint that bathroom." He complained.

"Let's get you into a bath before someone thinks you've got a disease." Cassie pulled him from the house and locked it up before heading back to Nick's.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Nick woke up on Thursday morning to an empty bed and no sign of Cassie in his room at all.

Panicking he ran downstairs to see if he could find her. Starting to get worried when she was nowhere to be found, Nick heard laughter from Deborah's room.

Bursting in with just his shorts on Nick nearly fainted at the sight.

Cassie was getting a Deb style makeover. She had thick black eyeliner on with leather trousers and a tight Black t-shirt. Her hair was backcombed and she had biker boots on.

"What the hell . . ." he stared at her not caring that at the sight of him Deborah, Dianna and Suzan burst into fits of laughter again.

"Hey, what do you think?" Cassie asked posing for him looking very sexy in her leather outfit.

"I . . . uh. . . You look. . Ummm" He stuttered not knowing how to put it into words.

"Don't you like it?" she asked looking sad.

"NO, I think it's amazing it's just . . . why are you dressed like that?" asking a question of his own.

"That's my fault" Dianna answered "I signed us up to a charity event, were dressing out of the ordinary, that's why Deb's got a skirt on and Suzan's got a turtle neck on" she explained.

After finally getting his head around the way Cassie was dressed. Half an hour hater he was ready to go himself. Wearing a red v-neck and denim shorts found in the bottom of his wardrobe they took off to school.

~X~X~X~X~X~

If you were stood outside the school at this very moment you would not have believed your eyes as the club turned up wearing some very unusual clothes.

Cassie was a biker. Nick was actually wearing colour. Suzan was all covered up. Deborah was wearing a skirt. Chris had his hair straightened and was wearing a suit whilst Doug had a Mohawk and cowboy boots. Laurel was very revealing in a pink dress. Melanie had fake tattoos and pink highlights and Adam was wearing a black trench coat and a black baseball cap.

The group had never looked so strange and out of character as they did for this event.

If everyone in school didn't know about it they would have thought they were dreaming.


	10. Matchmaker

Chapter 10

By lunchtime the school had gotten used to the club's wired appearance. As they sat in the back room of the canteen everyone was having fun acting like different people.

"Hey there, hunnie." Cassie said before sitting down on Nick's lap causing a chorus of oooh's.

"Shut up or I'll run you over with my car." Cassie sarcastically threatened them in keeping with the clothes she was wearing.

"Now Nick, how on earth did a nerd like you end up with such a cool biker as Cassie." Chris asked whilst adjusting his bowtie.

"Must have been the fact that I don't wear a bowtie like Im from the 17th century, unlike some people."Nick said proud of his reaction as usually he would have just punched Chris.

"Hey, Bowties are cool" Chris angrily replied. (couldn't resist the reference, sorry!)

Just then Melanie and Laurel walked in giggling and sat down next to Dianna and started to whisper.

Cassie feeling left out, jumped up and walked over to them.

"What's up?" she asked taking a seat next to Dianna.

"Oh, we were just discussing Laurels crush" said a rather hysterical Dianna.

"Shhh, he'll hear us!" scolded laurel looking around wearily.

"So he's in the room."Cassie wondered aloud.

"Oh yes, he is usually the life of the party but is quite conservative today."Melanie managed to say in between giggle fits.

"ohhh so it's between . . . Oh my God Laurel fancies the twins" Cassie squealed.

"SHHHHHH" Laurel shouted causing the whole room to look over at them, which made the girls laugh even more.

"And no I don't fancy both of them just one." Laurel confessed looking rather red across her cheeks.

"We've been trying to figure out which one but it's no use, she's not telling." Dianna said sobering up.

"Let me have a go?" Cassie asked having a rough idea of which one it was.

"So, this twin is he eating right now or not?"

"Not, neither of them are" Laurel said confused at such a silly question.

"Right, so does this twin dressed the most peculiar today?"

"Uhh yeah I guess he looks very different." Cassie was on the right track.

"Would you say he's kind to you?" She knew that whatever way Laurel answered this she would know which twin it was.

"Yeah he helps me a lot." Ha she was right.

"So, is this twin Chris?" Cassie asked knowing the answerer already.

"Yes. . . Damn I mean, oh crap." Laurel looked worried.

"I knew it, I could tell from last night when he helped you with the paint." Cassie was glad she figured it out.

"How could we have missed that?" Melanie asked, defeated.

"You left before them last night. If Im being honest I think Chris likes you to, he asked me where you were when we first came in." Cassie said trying to cheer her up. "Watch this" she added

Cassie walked back over to where Nick and Chris were sat fighting over chips.

"Hey guys," Cassie said sitting in-between them. Then she purposely kissed Nick knowing it would annoy Chris.

And just on cue he said "Ewww "

"You wouldn't think it was gross if you had a girlfriend" Cassie teased him

"Yeah well I don't, so Im allowed to think its gross." He answered her with a rather sad tone.

"Come on, there must be someone you like?" she was trying to get him to open up.

"Nah, it's no use. She would never go for me." He looked down at his shoes.

"Why not, you're a good guy. Im sure if you told me who it is I could put in a good word for you" She had him right where she needed him.

"Really?" he looked hopeful

"Of course, just say her name" Cassie was getting impatient now.

"Laurel." He whispered

Nick let out an almighty roar of a laugh and nearly fell of his seat.

"I knew it. She'd never go for me." His face fell and he fiddled with his bowtie again.

Cassie whacked Nick on the arm and gave him an icy look.

"Ignore him he's just shocked. I think the best thing for you to do is to just ask her out."

"But . . ." he tried to protest.

"Just go, trust me Chris Im sure she'll say yes." She pushed him up of the chair and turned him in the girl's direction.

"Okay then here goes."

Chris walked over to Laurel feeling like jelly. He sat down in across the table from her.

"Hey, what's going on girlies." He asked trying to keep calm.

"Nothing much" Dianna answered.

"How about you Chris?" Laurel asked making butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh Im fine, I was just wondering if any of you have heard of this new diner in town." He asked knowing that Laurel was talking about it only yesterday.

"You mean the one next to the doughnut shop? I've wanted to go there since it opened." Laurel answered looking exited.

"Me to," Chris said spotting his chance. "Would you want to go with me sometime, I mean since we both like the place."

"You mean like a date?" Laurel looked hopeful.

"Uhh if you want it to be?" Chris was so nervous.

"Okay sure" said Laurel with a smile.

"Really? Well how about Friday?" Chris asked surprised she said yes.

"That sounds nice. Pick me up at 8?"

"Sure thing, See ya then." Chris left the girls alone then to go and thank Cassie.

But before he could get across the room an announcement came over the speakers.

"Attention all students. Report to the main hall as soon as possible. It is time to meet you're new headmaster. Mr. Jack Burnswick" the announcement ended.

From that moment on the life of the coven would be anything but easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh Im getting down to the danger now ! I wonder what happens when they realise who this new head teacher really is?


	11. New Rules

Chapter 11

Once they stepped into the Hall Cassie knew there was something wrong. Up on stage was Faye along with a man who was Mr. Burnswick no doubt. Faye's low sultry laugh could be heard all the way from the back doors of the hall and sound made Cassie shiver.

"I guess we know what she's been doing." She whispered to Nick and Dianna as they took seats.

"I think you mean who." Deborah cut in from behind them.

"Really? She wouldn't sink that low surely?" Dianna looked taken aback.

"This is Faye we're talking about remember, she . . ." But Deb was cut off as an amplified voice came from the front of the hall.

"Hello, I am Mr. Burnswick, Im terribly sorry for what happened to your last Principle but let me assure you now, I think I will be here for a long time." He smiled in a way that seemed to suggestive.

"In my experience the best way for me to integrate my ideas into this school would be to strip away the old and firmly place the new. It has come to my attention that certain activities or individuals have been afforded privileges, this will stop as of now. When I am done I believe you will all see the benefits of such an upheaval of your old routine. There's a new captain of this ship, and I run things my way."

His speech was captivating and Cassie could see many people were hanging on his every word. It seemed that only the members of the coven could see that there was a strange shadow surrounding Mr. Burnswick. He carried on talking about 'lack of discipline' and 'unfair advantages'.

"I think now is a good time for the handouts." He smiled in a way that made Cassie shiver. As Faye climbed off the stage to help give out sheets of paper Cassie tried to catch her attention but Faye ignored her and re-took her place on the stage.

(You know what the rules are, no pda's – nothing fun – nun-type clothes – etc and you know what happens with Sean, of you don't go read the books!)

Cassie shrank back into her seat away from Suzan and Sean. She had stopped listening entirely and was so fixed on staring at her hands that she jumped a mile when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Let's go." It was Nick, he helped her up and didn't let go of her hand as they walked out of the Main Hall and into the hall leading away and towards classes. They had stopped to wait for everyone else.

"This is pathetic!" Adam was saying as he walked up to them. "You do realise all of these rules are aimed at us!"

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"Well, no inappropriate clothing that's Suzan, no Smoking that's Nick, no animals means me and Raj. There's at least one rule for each of us, or 10 in the twin's case." By now the whole group was there and had heard his rant.

"We should talk about this later, before those new Hall monitors get out and give us detention."Dianna was looking back at the doors with a worried expression.

"Your right, we don't need to provoke them. Meet at mine after school?" Cassie looked around as there were various nods and murmurs of 'yes' "Good, let's go to class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a filler !
> 
> Yes it is necessary !
> 
> After this I am on my own so to speak, I am not following the book anymore and I will try to finish this soon!


End file.
